


如一座晦暗的庭园

by Softgem



Series: 请为我们祈祷，伊卡洛斯 | Pray For Us, Icarus [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Aziraphale is having a very bad time, Crowley is Human (?), Historical References, How We Got Here, Language of Flowers, M/M, Memory Loss, Reincarnation, Sadness, be warned, but this one hurts, it doesn't stick but, it's still pretty heavy in places, repeated character death, things will get better in the next fic, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softgem/pseuds/Softgem
Summary: AU. 亚茨拉菲尔早该知道的。从最开始他就该知道的。但他只是一直重复着同一个错误，而不只他一个人需要为此承担后果。《给安东尼的花》和《他从茎上把你摘去》的后续。多章节，亚茨拉菲尔的视角。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: 请为我们祈祷，伊卡洛斯 | Pray For Us, Icarus [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597540
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like A Sunless Garden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310283) by [Atalan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalan/pseuds/Atalan). 



_伦敦，1660年_

“他们说这是个奇迹。”克鲁利的声音出乎意料地冒了出来，但不知怎的，亚茨拉菲尔没有感到太过惊讶。他努力不让自己露出微笑，朝身边瞥了一眼，正好看见他穿着缎子衬里的短上衣和式样更为宽松的新式马裤，悄无声息地走到他身边。“是从联邦的一团混乱中解脱了。”

“我恐怕不能多做评论，”亚茨拉菲尔回答道，理了理衣领，看着新加冕的查理二世向他的子民们挥手。“希望他能比他父亲干得好点儿。”

“可惜联邦没成。”克鲁利向前倾身，从他的深色镜片后边望着加冕典礼。“本来是个好主意——不立国王。”

“是啊。或许哪天他们会再试一次。当这一切变得稍微没那么……动荡的时候。”

“ _有过_ 不动荡的时候吗，天使？”

“人必须要活在希望中嘛。”

“噢，是吗？”那一侧嘴角的微笑，那迅速的一瞥。“说到希望，恐怕这儿的食物在最近五十年里没什么长进，是吧？”

“实际上，我知道有个可爱的小餐馆——”

“你当然知道了。”

“但很不巧我今晚就要离开伦敦了。”

“噢。”克鲁利的脸上掠过一瞬真切的失望，让亚茨拉菲尔心里暖洋洋的。“你要走很久吗？”

“要几年吧，我想。奥斯曼帝国最近又不太安分，他们让我去一趟，给老利奥波德搭把手。”

“好吧，”克鲁利说，做出一派漠不关心的样子，把重心从一只脚换到另一只上。“之后十年我没什么计划。我就呆在这儿等你回来。到时候我们可以共进晚餐。”

亚茨拉菲尔咬住嘴唇，不让自己的笑容显得太过。

“我很期待，”他说。

* * *

最坏的部分——不，这么说很蠢。 _“最坏的部分”_ 仿佛是在说，有些部分是 _好一点_ 的、是可以忍受的，和其他部分相比没那么糟糕。

而一直 _纠缠_ 着亚茨拉菲尔的念头是，他怎么会过去这么久才决定出发去找他？他回到被大火 (1) 重创的伦敦之后没有发现克鲁利的踪迹，而他怎么会只是感到失望和一点恼怒，却只是假定克鲁利是等得无聊了，或者从地狱的工作中脱不开身？

他本该想到的。克鲁利从来没有违背过对他的承诺。他说过他会等。亚茨拉菲尔本该想到的。他本该想到是不是出了什么事。

事实上，直到这个世纪开始接近尾声，他才开始担心；而到了那时，线索已经断了。

* * *

_西西里岛，1692年_

亚茨拉菲尔永远忘不掉第一眼看到他的时候，那个第一次。他跪在土里，没戴手套的手犁着土壤，头发比亚茨拉菲尔在将近两千年里所见过的都要长，粗糙地编成了辫子。他的衣着简朴破旧，往日的别致不再，皮肤因为久遭日晒而变成棕色，手指被地中海的泥土染红，肩膀下弓。他看上去比该有的年纪要年轻得多，却显得更为沧桑，仿佛在这更短的年岁里一直在不间断地劳作。他的园子不算太大，但每一寸地都用来种植了蔬菜，来养活住在它后面的小舍里的人；房子一侧搭起了棚架，紫藤攀援而上，在高处迎来晚夏第二次花期。

亚茨拉菲尔靠在墙上，如释重负地长吁了一口气，然后允许自己合理地感到委屈。

“所以你一直躲在这儿啊，”他说。“真的，你至少该让我知道——”

克鲁利吓了一跳，抬起头来盯着他，而亚茨拉菲尔的心脏在胸膛里停止了跳动。

“你的眼睛！”他倒抽一口气。“你——你的眼睛怎么了？”

“我……不会说你的语言，”克鲁利犹豫地用当地的方言说，皱着眉头。“你会说我们的语言吗，先生？”

亚茨拉菲尔目瞪口呆地看着他。

“你在装什么呢，克鲁利？”他喊道，不情愿地换成了有些生疏的西西里语。“你究竟把你的眼睛怎么了？”

克鲁利站起身；让亚茨拉菲尔又惊又怒的是，他往后倒退了几步。

“你怎么会知道我的名字？”

“我怎么会——克鲁利，是 _我_ 。你 _认识_ 我，不是吗？”

亚茨拉菲尔难以置信地看见克鲁利摇了摇头，表情除了真心实意的困惑以外别无其他。没有一丝戏谑的痕迹，没有一点迹象能够证明这是个毫无品味的玩笑。他有着圆形瞳孔和蜜棕色虹膜的那双过于人类的眼睛里满是怀疑和警惕。

“恐怕我不认识你，先生，”克鲁利说。“我能帮上什么忙吗？”

“不，”亚茨拉菲尔虚弱地说。“不，我——我想你不能。原谅我，我……肯定是把你和别人搞混了。”

* * *

他在镇里找了个房间住下。他不知道还能做什么。他每天都路过那间屋子。克鲁利似乎过着安静的生活，并且像这个乡下社区的其他很多人家一样，勉强维持着生计。他打理花园，照料他的山羊，每周剪下紫藤花拿去集市上卖好挣些外快。

他在这儿有 _过去_ 。村里有人记得他的出生、他的童年、他的父母（已经离世了，愿他们的灵魂安息）。如果这是奇迹，这就是亚茨拉菲尔所见过的最复杂也最机巧的记忆篡改。不仅如此，据他所知，克鲁利完全是个人类。在他身上没有一丝恶魔力量的痕迹。

最后，亚茨拉菲尔决定尝试一次。他在集市里走向克鲁利，一挥手，消去了他们第一次见面的记忆，驱散了自那以后克鲁利对他所表现出的警惕。他所受到的阻碍很小，就和他对任何一个人类这么做时会受到的一样。

克鲁利眨了眨眼睛，微微摇了摇头，然后对亚茨拉菲尔微笑了，不信任的神情烟消云散。亚茨拉菲尔的心沉了下去。他紧紧握住双手，来掩盖他手指的颤抖。

“你好，”克鲁利说，和他在园子时一样友善。“我在镇上见过你。你是英国人吧？”

“是的，”亚茨拉菲尔回答道，因为没有更好的选择了。“这些……这些花很可爱。”

克鲁利看上去很高兴，那种简单的骄傲和满足是亚茨拉菲尔从没有在他的脸上见到过的。他若有所思地看了那几束藤萝一眼，关切而专注，就像一个手艺人挑选一块最适合雕刻的木头。他挑了一束递给亚茨拉菲尔。

“放在水里，它们能开一周左右，”他说道。“下次我会带更多来。”

“要多少钱？”

克鲁利耸耸肩。“送你的。”

亚茨拉菲尔接过花，用指尖轻轻擦过，让它们在远远长于一周的时间里都能保持新摘下时完美无缺的样子。

“谢谢你，”他磕磕绊绊地说。

* * *

亚茨拉菲尔不知道该怎么办。他不敢上天堂。他没有办法从地狱获取信息。他怀疑这是克鲁利的上司施加给他的某种惩罚，在这种情况下，亚茨拉菲尔除了等待刑期结束之外别无他法。

但是，这样的刑罚也很古怪。克鲁利在这里的生活既不光彩也不轻松，但他似乎……对此很满意。他并没有意识到他失去了什么，并没有经受折磨，这完全满足不了地狱制造痛苦的需要。

亚茨拉菲尔甚至想到了这种可能性……克鲁利，不知为什么， _选择了_ 这个。对自己下了手。他是怎么做到的？亚茨拉菲尔没有头绪，但在他们在地球上的那段日子里，他看到克鲁利做过许多了不起的事。他也曾见过克鲁利哭泣，对他所目睹的人类的痛苦愤愤不平，也曾见过他疲惫地把头靠在墙上，仿佛他的存在是一个难以承受地沉重的负担。要相信他可能是在寻求某种形式的逃避，有那么难吗？

但是，不，他做出过承诺。他答应过会在伦敦等着，他绝不会……克鲁利要是做了这种事，绝不会连亚茨拉菲尔都不告诉。即使他为了防止亚茨拉菲尔出手干预而保了密，他至少会想办法留下口信的。

对吧？

紫藤花盛开的那段时间，亚茨拉菲尔每周都会回到市场，选一束新鲜的花（在那第一次之后，他坚持要付钱），那些花从未凋谢过。直到有一周克鲁利没有花可卖了，他觉得自己的心都碎了一点；但克鲁利对他笑了，笑得如此甜蜜以至于他屏住了呼吸，然后克鲁利说，虽然花是过了季，如果他愿意来树叶茂盛的藤蔓下的阴凉处一坐，他很欢迎他来喝一杯。

* * *

谁知道村民们是怎么看待这位英国人的？他徘徊在村民中间，除了逛集市和在乡间小路漫步，似乎什么也不做。说真的，谁知道克鲁利是怎么看他的？但随着日子逐渐转凉、秋天到来，晚上他们会一起坐在紫藤花架下消磨几个小时。

这么跟克鲁利说话感觉很怪。他们广泛的哲学辩论已经消失，同样消失的还有他们共享了数千年的记忆、他们对周遭人类的评论。这个克鲁利从没有接触过书籍和报纸，几乎不识字，不再拥有与他们曾经讨论过的话题相关的共同的知识，但他和以前一样极其聪明，学得很快、渴望倾听。他绝对反应够快，能抓住亚茨拉菲尔说漏嘴的瞬间，而亚茨拉菲尔觉得他似乎需要时刻保持警惕，小心翼翼地措辞。有时这是项艰巨的任务，有些夜晚，他如此想念 _真的_ 克鲁利，几乎忍不下去。

但这也……其中有某种宁静、某种从容，有一种他们从未奢望能够共有的纯粹。亚茨拉菲尔以前从不知道克鲁利能表现得不小心翼翼、不披上他漫不经心的盔甲。亚茨拉菲尔已经有将近七百年没有见过他不戴深色眼镜的样子；即使他眼睛的样子 _不对_ ，但看见他的眼神如此不加设防、如此频繁地在亚茨拉菲尔脸上徘徊，还是让他感到一阵颤抖的喜悦。

秋季渐渐消失而转为西西里岛温和的冬季，克鲁利需要在田地里做的事少了，转而把更多时间花在制作工艺品上。克鲁利能够纺纱、织布和缝纫，而亚茨拉菲尔入迷地看着他那双灵巧的手，看着它们如何把粗糙的羊毛变成光滑的纱线，变成柔软、简单的织物。

克鲁利越来越频繁地恳求他的陪伴，他们在一起的时间比他们分开的时间都要久，但他没有觉得奇怪。这只是他们几个世纪以来一直在跳的舞步，只不过是以更快的节奏，加入了一些新的回旋。圣诞节过去、新年开始，他忘记了对于人类来说，那些举动最后会引向某个特定的目的地，而克鲁利此时是用人类的眼睛看他的。

一天晚上，他们从晚餐桌旁起身时，大地震动起来（这样的地震会偶尔造访这片地区），让亚茨拉菲尔踉跄了一下。克鲁利抓住他，扶稳了他，他们等待震动停止之际，克鲁利的手温暖地撑住他的背，双腿在剧烈抖颤的地面上熟练地维持着平稳。当震动逐渐停歇，亚茨拉菲尔在他的怀里多待了一会时间，重拾自己的平衡，而就在这时，克鲁利的手从他的背游移到他的上臂，再到他的脸颊；他捧起他的脸，拇指拂过他下颌的轮廓。

他们之前从未接触过，从未如此接触过，这动作如此轻柔而亚茨拉菲尔如此惊讶，一开始他没有反应过来，以至于有那么一刻他迎合了克鲁利的动作，放任自己闭上眼睛，直到恢复呼吸。而这时，一秒钟时间已经溜过，克鲁利吻了他，柔和而怀着渴望，手指穿过亚茨拉菲尔的头发，另一只手拢过他的背把他拉近，近到他能够听见克鲁利飞快的心跳。

只是因为惊惶，亚茨拉菲尔拼命地推开了他，让他几乎退到房间的另一头，满脸震惊。

“你——你在 _干什么_ ？”

“我——我以为——”克鲁利在昏沉的暮色中瞪着他，窗外的蟋蟀和鸟儿开始了它们迟来的、刺耳的合奏，仿佛在抗议这个搅扰它们安宁的喧嚣尘世。

“你想错了，”亚茨拉菲尔磕磕绊绊地说，双颊滚烫，浑身颤抖；然后他逃跑了，努力从脑海中驱散那个画面：克鲁利突然间站立不稳，抓住桌沿以支撑自己，即便地震已经停止。

* * *

亚茨拉菲尔第二天躲了起来。克鲁利没有来看他。他几个月来第一次独自进餐。他触摸自己的嘴唇，一遍又一遍；虽然震动已经停止(2)，他却感到惊诧而懊丧，因为他内心深处渴望着回到那间宅子去，然后回报那个吻，消去他的逃离给克鲁利带来的痛苦。他的思绪一团混乱，仿佛一片泥沼；他整晚在他的房间里踱步，被永不凋落的紫藤香气所萦绕，而第二天来临时，他还是束手无措。

正午刚过一会的时候，他在屋里，克鲁利到了他的住处，但亚茨拉菲尔告诉招待他的女人他不舒服，不能见客人。他从百叶窗的缝隙里望着克鲁利再次离去，耷拉着肩膀。 _他不是他自己了，_ 亚茨拉菲尔想道， _他不明白，他不知道自己在做什么。_

他徘徊度过了整个下午。他全心全意地希望他能把 _真的_ 克鲁利带回来，那个叫他 _天使_ ，知道有哪些底线、又有哪些底线不该越过的克鲁利。至少，几乎是全心全意。而他内心中背叛的、自私的一隅低语道： _这个_ 克鲁利知道他在做什么，完全没有理由不如此自如地把自己交给他，他知道他想要什么，也知道该怎么索求。

亚茨拉菲尔和他的房东一家进了晚餐，依习俗是夜里很晚的时候；当第二阵震动袭来时——亚茨拉菲尔再过一会就会意识到，这是 _真正的_ 地震，先前的颤动只是一场前震——虽然房子在他们周围坍塌，一家人却奇迹般活了下来。

其他村民没有那么幸运；一开始，亚茨拉菲尔在一户户人家之间奔跑，全力救治着幸存者，从没有想到克鲁利。他们一起经历过了多少灾难，又有多少次他们在灾后余波中穿行于瓦砾之间？在那绝望的最初几个小时里，如果亚茨拉菲尔真的想到了他，他也只是想着他们能过后再找到彼此，然后扶着彼此的肩膀，喝上一杯以示纪念，就像他们所经历的那么多次一样。

他又一次忘记了克鲁利眼下作为人类的一切意味着什么。当他听一位村民说在远处的斜坡上一切已彻底坍毁时，他立刻记起来了，仿佛刽子手的斧头落下。

他可能是跑过去的。他可能是飞过去的，黑暗隐匿了他发狂般挥动的翅膀。他也可能是用意念让自己瞬间到了那儿。都不重要了，一切都太迟了。克鲁利的小屋已经化为一摊碎石，藤蔓被撕扯下来、摔作一堆，园子被翻腾得一塌糊涂。亚茨拉菲尔呼喊着他的名字，但他已经知道了；他能看见建筑坍塌得有多么彻底，感受不到一点生机，没有一丝光亮闪烁其间。这儿没有奇迹。

他还是开始了搜索，搬开一块又一块石头，直到他挖出一只冰冷而惨白的手；然后他的膝盖失去了知觉，然后他抽泣直到天亮。

* * *

他没有立刻离开。他继续帮助伤者和此刻家徒四壁的人。他帮他们埋葬了死者。

他埋葬了克鲁利。

他一直抱着希望，在坟墓被挖好之前：或许他的死亡能够激发他、使他回到原来的样子，那具亚茨拉菲尔目不忍视的、用布包裹着的尸体会消失得无影无踪，就像恶魔或天使的凡人躯体在他们去实体化之后那样消失，然后亚茨拉菲尔就会知道，一切都还没有脱离既定的轨道太远。

但坟墓准备好了，死者沉默地等待着；他们被安葬在一月苍白的阳光之下，而亚茨拉菲尔感到他的灵魂仿佛被撕扯出他的躯体，被丢进某个凄冷而晦暗的地方。

他整理好他寥寥无几的在震后幸存下来的随身物品。所有的紫藤花束都被压毁了，除了一束，克鲁利给他的第一束，而且仍是最美的一束。他用布包裹好它，安放进箱子，然后离开了西西里，脑海中没有任何目的地，除了 _别处_ 。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：
> 
> (1) 原文是The Great Fire，指的是1666年9月2日-5日发生于伦敦的火灾，是英国伦敦历史上最严重的一次火灾。
> 
> (2) 原文是as the shock subsided，和前文描述地震停止是同样的用词；这里shock作“震惊”、“地震”双重意义解。


	2. Chapter 2

最后，习惯把亚茨拉菲尔带回了伦敦。除了习惯，还有已经支离破碎但他仍然抱着的希望。说不定克鲁利作为人类的生死已经让地狱满意了。说不定他马上就能以他自己的形态回到地球上来。如果真是这样，他肯定会记得他的承诺，然后回到伦敦。

一年又一年过去。亚茨拉菲尔不断接到任务。他尽全力集中精神完成它们，但哪怕没有克鲁利来抵消他的作用，他依旧觉得收效甚微。人类复杂任性，不可能用一次祝福或诅咒就改变他们的生活；他们能做出选择的自由意志是一把锋利的剑，把他的一切努力一刀两断。

他最终冒险一试，在他的报告里加进一条脚注，说他已经有半个世纪没有发现恶魔克鲁利的活动了，并且想知道（尽力装成顺口一提）总部是否清楚，有无可能是地狱最终决定把他召回。一段时间里杳无音讯，然后，他只是收到了一条简短的通知，大意是说：无论此位恶魔在地球上目前的状态如何，亚茨拉菲尔仍需对来自地狱的干涉加以警惕。

亚茨拉菲尔把那封信读了又读，试图从里面搜刮出什么言外之意，什么线索。他想道，这可能是指他们知道克鲁利会回来。或者这可能意味着他们也对发生了什么一无所知。再或者，他们掌握着不愿知会他的信息……

没有克鲁利，伦敦是个孤独的地方。一天，他实在忍不下去了；一周之内，他打点行囊，订了前去新世界 (1) 那辽阔的殖民地的船票。接下来十五年，他没有再回欧洲。

* * *

_哥本哈根，1735_

先是亚茨拉菲尔听说了他的名字；在特里尼塔提斯 (2) 来的学者提起 _克鲁利先生的佳作_ 时，他感到自己的心脏悬起来又掉下去，震颤不止。克鲁利先生是个玻璃工匠，为自然哲学家 (3) 供应小药瓶和细颈壶。几次咨询很快将亚茨拉菲尔带去了一处在毁掉了大半城市的那场大火中幸存下来的营业所。

在店里已经有一个男孩，麻利地招他去观赏那些玻璃器皿；他懂得很多，带着年轻人所有的那种热切的精明。亚茨拉菲尔要求和克鲁利先生说话，然后他被带向一扇侧门，走进与主建筑相连的一座小小的玻璃顶棚。

他发现克鲁利在俯身打理一大丛鲜艳的天竺葵，有一打或更多株，装在雅致的棕色玻璃瓶里，根系在深色的土壤里呈现繁杂的花纹。他比在西西里时要年长些，带着生活舒适的商人的那种白皙的肤色；他的头发没有之前那么长，但长到恰好松松拢在后颈，优雅简洁。他看上去更像他自己了，更像亚茨拉菲尔所熟悉的样子，至少直到他带着疑问抬起眼睛的那一刻；他的眼睛依然是蜜棕色，而不是明黄。

亚茨拉菲尔在他的注视下有些站立不稳，对淹没了他的喧嚣情感毫无准备。痛苦，愉悦，渴望，惊愕。克鲁利依然没有认出他，皱起了眉头。

“我能帮上忙吗？”他问道，操着一口流利而谨慎的丹麦语，是那种有着卑微出身而努力工作想掩盖它的人的嗓音。“我的学徒不是在店面——”

“不，不，我是说——是的，他在那儿，而且也很热心，是个——是个很棒的小伙，我得说。”

克鲁利抽了抽嘴角，撇嘴笑了起来，只能勉强看出那不是一个假笑。

“她不是什么小伙，”他说，“不过她听到你搞错了会很高兴。所以，你是来找我的？”

“是的，”亚茨拉菲尔低声说，涌上的一阵情感让他几乎不能阻止自己流泪。

克鲁利站起身来，盯着他看，眼睛突然睁大了。他半举起一只手，然后仿佛想起了自己似的，把它放回了工作台上。

“我们见过吗？”他问道，不确定地盯着亚茨拉菲尔的脸。“我感觉好像我——我或许见过你，以前的时候。”

希望在亚茨拉菲尔的胸中缓缓升起。

“你是见过我。我们是见过。我的意思是——”亚茨拉菲尔强迫自己喘一口气。“我们见过，在很久以前。我想要重新建立我们的关系，如果不麻烦你的话。”

“或许你能和我共进午餐？”克鲁利提议，此刻他在微笑了，打量着亚茨拉菲尔，显然被激起了好奇心。“我承认我对我们先前的引见毫无印象，但我想，或许我会愿意被提醒一下。”

* * *

午餐很好，是在克鲁利的俱乐部里，几乎像是往日重现；直到亚茨拉菲尔开始努力向克鲁利解释他到底是谁。他可能是以为，当克鲁利听到解释的时候，他会像醍醐灌顶一样理解一切；他以为，他的朋友的这个人类版本将本能地意识到，亚茨拉菲尔所言确实不假。然而，克鲁利脸上温暖而好奇的神情很快变成了困惑、焦虑、警惕，而后最终——令他痛苦地——几乎变成了敌意。

“拿这么一个拙劣的玩笑占用别人的时间真是卑鄙，”克鲁利厉声说道，起身就走，大步走出了俱乐部，他们甚至还没有吃完主菜，“我建议你换个方式打发时间。”

亚茨拉菲尔发现他自己的胃口也反常地抛弃了他。他没碰他盘子里剩下的羊羔肉，设法付了账，即便克鲁利已经把钱记在了他的账上。那天晚上，他在海边徘徊，胃里像水面的波浪一样翻腾，耳中是海鸥稀稀落落的、不眠的号丧似的啼鸣。

他想，他可以把克鲁利对这次会面的记忆抹去，然后再试一次，但他的每一寸良心都因为这个想法而坐立不安。在西西里的那一次感觉就很不对，而他那时还希望那不会成功。现在，既然他知道了他是能够做到的，这感觉就更不对头了。克鲁利的想法对亚茨拉菲尔而言一直都很重要，比所应当的要重要得多；靠篡改克鲁利的意识，让他的想法附和自己的，这是一种他无法容忍的背叛。不，他已经搞砸了；如果想要挽回，得既言既行。

* * *

他想到了十几个计划，有些实在太复杂，可以直接当戏剧来演。他想到了扯谎，就说那只是一个愚蠢的想法，他在那个瞬间发了疯。他想到把它说成打赌输了才编的故事，或者一个收不了场的游戏。他想到装作自己是一个用隐喻说话的疯癫诗人。

但他一直不太擅长掩饰，尤其是对克鲁利。

最终，一个深夜，他再次去了那家店。他悄悄从学徒身边溜过；她已经快睡着了，做着跑去不远处的海边的梦。他发现克鲁利这回也在外棚里，耐心而细致地照料着那些天竺葵。亚茨拉菲尔看见他在做嫁接，在拿新的主根做尝试。在他旁边有一页记得密密麻麻的纸。他的提灯快要烧尽；他的眼睛在晦暗的光线里肯定感到酸涩了。

亚茨拉菲尔展开他的翅膀，翅尖拂过玻璃屋顶和木墙。他用响指召唤来耀眼的白光，点亮了这个小房间。克鲁利猛然站了起来，张大了嘴，瞪着眼睛直到它们几乎要迸出眼眶。

“我说的是真的，”亚茨拉菲尔只是说道。“我很抱歉我处理得这么糟。”

他已经很久、很久没有把自己的真实面目展示给一个——任何一个——人类了。在巴比伦的陷落之后，除了对克鲁利，他再也没有在任何一双眼睛的注视下展开过翅膀。此刻，看见那双眼睛（是那么不同，但依旧是 _他_ ）之中如此的恐惧，就像往亚茨拉菲尔的心中刺入一根冰锥。克鲁利不应该这么看着他。克鲁利应该拿他羽毛的状态开些无伤大雅的玩笑，它们就像他的头发一样，拒绝被梳理得光滑整洁。但此时此地，克鲁利是人类，而他第一次仰视一位天使；亚茨拉菲尔知道，他只能看见 _荣光_ 。

“我——”克鲁利几乎说不出话，从因为震惊而变得干哑的喉咙里吐出的语句几近耳语。“你——你想要我做什么？”

“我想帮你，如果我能做到的话，”亚茨拉菲尔答道，“弄明白发生了什么，为什么你会像这个样子。”

克鲁利重重地吞咽了一下，把眼睛从亚茨拉菲尔身上移开，盯着他的花，尽管没有真的在看。

“你说……你说我不是人类。”

“是的。”

“我是个 _恶魔_ 。”

“是的。”

克鲁利摇了摇头，亚茨拉菲尔看见眼泪开始涌进他的眼睛。

“不。那不是——那不可能——我不信上帝，天知道，但我从没有……我尽力活得正派了。这辈子我都——”

“是的，你是这样的，”亚茨拉菲尔急切地说，因为他脸上支离破碎的神情而感到心碎。“从创世起就是。你……你不 _邪恶_ 。我不是那个意思。”

“那么我是谁？”

“我亲爱的朋友，”亚茨拉菲尔回答，带着无望的真诚。

克鲁利急促、刺耳地吸了一口气，与亚茨拉菲尔对上了目光；虽然那对眼睛依然过于明亮而湿润，在它们深处有一丝渴求的火花，重新点燃了亚茨拉菲尔心中的灰烬。

“进来吧，”克鲁利说，从工作台边走开，向亚茨拉菲尔和门的方向迟疑地走了一步。“我——我有些酒。我们可以坐下来谈。你可以告诉我……你可以告诉我我应该是什么样的。”

* * *

那花了超过一晚的时间，和远远超过一瓶的酒；哪怕是克鲁利这样的智力和想象力，都需要如此才能理解亚茨拉菲尔必须告诉他的事。他的问题多到亚茨拉菲尔几乎没法一一答完。而在一开始，这似乎是件好事，仿佛克鲁利正在用双手捡回他失落的部分。

但接着，一切开始暗中腐坏。

亚茨拉菲尔没能认出那些最初的迹象，虽然它们以显然的原因困扰着他。克鲁利最初的热情变成了某种近乎痴迷的东西。他读了亚茨拉菲尔能给他的每一本书籍和手稿，每一份晦涩难解的宗教文本，每一册预言。他的睡眠断断续续，被他们俩都无法破译的梦境所纠缠：或许是回忆的碎片，或许只是他不停转的思想制造出的图像。

现在他们之间有了某种亲密，但那是狂热的、偏执的，完全不似他们以前几个世纪那样从容的交流。在克鲁利的大脑不让他安静地坐着的时候，他总是喝太多酒，但作为一个人类，他不得不承受酒精的作用；有几次，亚茨拉菲尔不得不从中调解，以疏解他孱弱的肝脏。克鲁利求他就用奇迹让他清醒，好让他能继续喝下去，但亚茨拉菲尔拒绝了，因为这样的请求而着恼，即使这并不是什么他们以前没干过的事。在那之后，克鲁利开始在夜晚的早些时候就把亚茨拉菲尔赶走，好让自己能继续独自饮醉。

几个星期过去，接着是几个月过去，克鲁利似乎失去了他为自己建起的生活的兴趣。他店铺的存货出现了空缺。他没有按时完成订单，于是他的买主去找了其他商人，而他似乎并不太介意。天竺葵在棚里枯萎；他的备忘落上了厚厚的灰尘。他的学徒把她自己打扮成一个男孩，搭上了去葡萄牙的船，而克鲁利甚至在她离开两天之后都还没有注意到。

（亚茨拉菲尔接手了；他保佑了她在海上平安，不受任何可能会对她的伪装起疑的人的刺探。好几十年以后，他将会听说一位勇猛的年轻船长的故事：他把加勒比海区搞得天翻地覆，很多人在猜测他那之后去了哪儿，以及他和那位富有的老姑娘是什么关系——她似乎是继承了他的所有财产，而她的过去是一团迷雾。）

克鲁利花了太多钱用来买酒和买亚茨拉菲尔不愿意买（因为他知道里面全是胡扯）的书。亚茨拉菲尔开始意识到他是克鲁利唯一的陪伴。他之前也过着独身一人的生活，这倒是真的，但现在他似乎对他贸易联系人和寥寥无几的朋友也漠不关心了。

“有什么意义？”亚茨拉菲尔试图小心地问及这个问题时，他反问道。“都不是真的了，是吧？”

“都一样——”

“而我会把这些都抛在后面的，不是吗？等我们想出来怎么修好我之后？”

亚茨拉菲尔不能反驳这个，但有什么东西沉重地压在了他的胸膛上；在那之后，他开始更仔细地观察克鲁利，而他不喜欢他所看见的。克鲁利的提问渐趋极端。那些问题是他一直在问的——有关祂的计划，有关人类苦难的正当性，有关天堂的正义和地狱的邪恶——但现在，它们带上了一丝苦涩、凶恶的偏执。这个克鲁利不能让步，不能接受人类经历这块繁复的织锦，因为他自己就是其中一根将要被绣上的丝线。

“你为什么就让它发生了？”那天，在邻居的两个小孩在街上被一匹失去控制的马踩死之后，他质问道，声音尖厉而太过响亮。“你为什么不阻止它？”

“我不知道，”亚茨拉菲尔争辩道，因为自己的悲伤而感到虚弱，“我在城市的另一边。”

“你难道不能——保护他们？给他们祝福？”

“如果我知道会发生这样的事，我会这么做，但我也不能预见未来——”

“那为什么不做了再说？以防万一？”

“我亲爱的，你不知道你在要求什么。难道要给每个我路过的小孩祝福——”

克鲁利的脸扭曲了，表情丑陋。

“出去，”他咆哮道，于是亚茨拉菲尔走了。

两天之后，克鲁利的怒气已经平息，但取而代之的是一种冷漠与苦涩。

“那么那场瘟疫呢？”亚茨拉菲尔到达后不久，他问道。

“哪一场？”亚茨拉菲尔问，没有多想。克鲁利的脸色沉了下来。

“在我十七岁的时候，”他冷冷地回答。“它是从俄国到这里来的。带走了我的父母，我的兄弟。差点也带走了我，但因为种种原因，我活下来了。”

他的眼中有一种可怕的、挥之不去的东西，与瘟疫之所为太过亲密的接触，一种从未痊愈的创伤。

“噢——我亲爱的，我——”

“你不知道。没错。你说得很清楚了。作为一个天使，你似乎有很多事都不知道。”

“他们不会在政策决定上询问我的意见，”亚茨拉菲尔痛苦地低声说道。

以前，克鲁利的脸色就会这样缓和下来。他会刺激亚茨拉菲尔，让他要么去抗议上界的举措，要么承认他做不到；但他从不需要亚茨拉菲尔解释，无论哪种方式，他对他们都没有什么影响力。他对他们上司的计划的那种必然性再了解不过。

而这个克鲁利厌恶地看了他一眼；虽然他没有让亚茨拉菲尔离开，亚茨拉菲尔还是走了。

那个夜晚，他飞上了观测塔的塔顶，避开尘世的眼目，抬头看着星空。克鲁利为这座天文台制作了镜片——至少是之前做过，在他最近对一切都无动于衷之前。让亚茨拉菲尔痛苦得几乎无法忍受的是，他能如此近地看见他所热爱的星星，而从不知道它们都叫什么名字。

一周之后，他去了克鲁利的处所，决心尽全力消除他所铸下的伤害。他发现它紧闭着，而有那么一个慌张的瞬间，他担心克鲁利没有告诉他就出了城；但当他挥手解开门锁，往里踏进一步，他能够感觉到生命的存在。

他发现克鲁利头发凌乱，睡衣起皱，被汗水打得湿透；他在抽泣，跪在床边仿佛在祈祷。当亚茨拉菲尔冲过去在他身旁跪下的时候，克鲁利躲开了；亚茨拉菲尔胸膛中破碎的东西被撕成了更小的碎片。

“对不起，”他颤抖地说，“这——这都是我的错。”

“是啊，”克鲁利答道，嘶哑而发抖，但语气中没有责备，有的只是无底深渊般的悲痛。他试着做出他那种戏谑的笑容，但如此空洞，只是嘴角歪斜地微微翘起。“是的，当然了。”

亚茨拉菲尔缓慢地伸出手去，留给他挪开的时间。克鲁利允许他把一只手放在他的肩膀上，闭上眼睛，头蹭进他的触碰。

“我理解，”克鲁利低声说，“我理解你为什么要这么做。但这——我没法——我没法撑下去了，亚茨拉菲尔。”

亚茨拉菲尔的腹中因为恐惧和绝望而发沉。

“你能把它拿走吗？”克鲁利问道，没有睁开眼睛。“所有这些，你告诉我的一切……你能不能让我忘掉？”

“克鲁利——”

他的眼睛猛地睁开了，在关上了百叶窗的昏暗房间里呈现出深金色。他伸出手去抓住亚茨拉菲尔的手，从他的肩膀上举起，捧到唇边。

“拜托？”

亚茨拉菲尔感到克鲁利的第一滴眼泪砸向他的手，他自己的视线因为其中的痛苦而模糊了。

“这是你想要的吗？真的？”

克鲁利点点头，把亚茨拉菲尔的手按向自己的脸侧，他转过头，又一次吻了它。

“但不是你，”他在亚茨拉菲尔的手心闷声说。“我不想忘记你。”

亚茨拉菲尔难以抑止地用手指笼过克鲁利的下颌，抚摩着他潮湿的皮肤。

“我不能这么了结它，”他声音破碎地解释道。“如果我要带走你这几个月的记忆，它们全都会消失。”

克鲁利猛地摇了摇头，但没能成功，亚茨拉菲尔的手捧住了他。

“那告诉我你还会回来，”他恳求道，“还会把自己介绍给我。让我们重新开始。告诉我你会做我的朋友。”

“噢，亲爱的，”亚茨拉菲尔耳语道，把他拉进怀里，吻他被汗打湿的额头。“我永远会是你的朋友。”

这很困难，要带走这么长的时间而不造成伤害，也不留下一丝足以引起克鲁利的好奇直到让他再次疯掉的破绽。这需要耐心，需要技巧，需要一种亚茨拉菲尔逼着自己才能做到的沉稳；最后他精疲力竭，而克鲁利陷入了熟睡，在他的怀抱里瘫软下来。

最后，亚茨拉菲尔抬起他，把他放上床（他颤抖的手打过了响指，床单已经干净而清新），打开窗户，让早晨将尽时的微风吹进来。他顺着枕头抚顺克鲁利的头发，把他脸上的泪痕擦净。他把那些预言书和伪经收集起来，施奇迹送往他自己的公寓。他让那些空酒瓶消失，让那些在这太长的几个月忘记如何做一个人类的时间里积下的朽尘消失。他没法召回消失的玻璃器具和已经不在的学徒，但他走进棚里，让所有的天竺葵活了过来，挥走落在工作台上的积灰。他拿走了一株，花瓣紫白相间的那株，克鲁利与他初遇时就是在打理它。他把它夹在手臂下边，重新回到卧房。

“当你苏醒，”他轻柔地说，坐在床上，坐在克鲁利身边，渴求地注视着他这张亲爱的脸，此刻重归平静，不再受到折磨，“当是从柔和甜美的梦中醒来。过去几个月，你曾忧心忡忡，脑海中是些黑暗的事物，但它们此刻已经离去。重新赢得你的顾客的信任不会用太长时间。而且我觉得，如果你开口，观测塔的先生们会很乐意让你用一下你为他们磨的镜片，并告诉你那些星星的名字。”

他弯下身，最后吻了克鲁利的额头。克鲁利微微动了动，亚茨拉菲尔匆忙地站起身来。他捧着装在玻璃瓶里的天竺葵，走了出去，锁上他身后的门。

离开哥本哈根的下一艘船去往雅典，于是他就去了那儿。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：
> 
> (1) 新世界：指美洲。
> 
> (2) 特里尼塔提斯 （Trinitatis）：于十七世纪位于哥本哈根市中心的一个建筑群，内有天文观测塔（即下文提到的 The Round Tower，译者译作“观测塔”）、图书馆和教堂。下文提到的大火在1728年。
> 
> (3) 自然哲学家 （natural philosopher）：自然哲学（natural philosophy）即今天所说的自然科学。


	3. Chapter 3

_基克拉迪群岛，1793_

加百列不期然而至，但亚茨拉菲尔并没有太吃惊。他从他正靠着的港口栏杆上直起身来，摆出一个礼貌的微笑。这个表情感觉很陌生。最近五十年里他真的笑得这么少吗？

“亚茨拉菲尔，”加百列说道，仿佛他的名字倒了他的胃口。“你 _以为_ 你在干什么啊？”

“上帝的工作，我想。”亚茨拉菲尔回答道。他几乎因为自己的冒失皱起眉头，但这些年来渗透进他的麻木让他迟钝到顾不上这些了。“我们应该祝福并且指引他们——”

“没错，但是这个无聊闭塞的小岛上每一个小孩，亚茨拉菲尔？”

“没人知道他们日后会不会有所作为。”

“你在过去十年里用掉的奇迹和祝福是其他天使一个世纪用掉的三倍，”加百列厉声说道，“够了就是够了。除非你真觉得这个渔村高尚无比？”

亚茨拉菲尔越过海湾看去。他看见孩子们跑向他们带回一天收获的父母，兄弟姊妹们帮助彼此修补渔网，还有那些还未因为产褥期的疾症而死去的母亲。他们都能活上很久，无灾无病。至于他们会拿这辈子做什么，那是他们自己的决定。

“我在他们身上看见了恩典，”他说。

加百列怒气冲冲地瞪着他，但这五千多年来第一次，亚茨拉菲尔对他的想法一点也不在乎了。

“你要去巴黎，”加百列毫不客气地继续说，“劝他们放弃那些有关革命的鬼话。”

“是啊，我听说了。有点干过头了，但主意也不算太坏，是吧？不立国王了。那些纽约的小伙子好像自己也干得挺不错的——”

“别胡扯了。”加百列转身背对着港口，好像那里的景色让他恶心，回头把他的全部蔑视转到亚茨拉菲尔身上。“他们太容易被骗、太爱争吵，没法自己统治自己。把权威人物拿走，他们的整个社会就得坍塌了。你不想要那样，对吧？”

“当然不想。”

“那 _赶快_ 给我去 _巴黎_ 。少给我浪费奇迹。”

加百列没再说什么就消失了。在那之后，亚茨拉菲尔在那里站了很长时间，看着村民们回家给自己和家人做饭。理论上，他们有一位国王，但他离得很远，对他们的希望与梦想几无意义。亚茨拉菲尔在爱琴海上的每一个小岛上漫游，避开那些曾经带给他那么多欢乐的城市，试着不要倒数一个人还能活上几年，却无法阻止自己。

他去了巴黎。他没做成什么事，虽然他在清楚地知道革命派夺权后的下一步之后已经尽力去阻止了。偏执和残忍让他绝望，让他想要再次放任自己活在那些小村庄里，在那些地方，生活有时把自己伪装成简朴的样子。他一向喜欢巴黎，喜欢它的食物和酒，但这些日子，他几乎无心享受食物；而他害怕独自饮酒，害怕他说不定停不下来，清醒之后发现已经很多年过去。

他们把他关进了巴士底狱——或许也不算令人惊讶。他被绑了几个小时，想着干脆让人类把他去实体化算了。 _你在想什么呢，亚茨拉菲尔，这么不小心？呃，加百列，我在想我不能这么浪费奇迹去救自己，对吧？_

或许回天堂待一段时间对他有好处。或许离开这个太过接近人类的实体能够缓解似乎永远停留在他胸中的那种沉重的痛苦。

但他想到克鲁利，想到他可能会变回真正的自己，会回来找他；于是他改了主意。他从巴士底狱中脱身，离开了巴黎，再也没有回头看上一眼。

* * *

_维也纳，1801年_

他在世纪之交抵达维也纳，正赶上贝多芬声名鹊起。他还是想念莫扎特，以及巴赫那一家子，这让他有点感伤；但乐坛如此充满活力、令人兴奋，让他在超过半个世纪以来第一次感到好奇和愉悦。

后来他发现自己正身处一个显赫家族主持的小型的上流沙龙中，看着克鲁利弹奏钢琴；他不知道这是否是某种预兆。他不知道是否有什么在暗中指引，是上帝的心血来潮还是命运的暗潮，让他屡屡被冲向克鲁利跟前。

克鲁利是位技艺精湛的演奏家，轻盈而热情，节拍精准、全神贯注，表情丰动的脸上洋溢着明亮灿烂的喜悦。如果亚茨拉菲尔在那晚之前从没有见过他，他可能已经因为他演出时纯粹而无拘无束的热情而爱上了他。客厅里装饰着玫瑰花，瓷花瓶里盛开着血红色的花朵，单枝的玫瑰雅致地摆放在桌子和纱罩上。在那架三角钢琴上摆着一盆玫瑰，而克鲁利在钮扣眼上也插了一枝，在他深色的外套上几乎发着微光。

之前的这么多个世纪，克鲁利从未对创造音乐起过兴趣，尽管有很多次，他是享受听音乐的，往往是在亚茨拉菲尔的陪伴之下。看见他这个样子，如此光彩夺目，如此容光焕发、技艺纯熟，如此节制又如此热情洋溢……亚茨拉菲尔想要飞回伊甸园，递给他一把竖琴，求他让琴弦歌唱。

他一次又一次地回去，只要他接到了邀请。他不能自抑。音乐振奋了他；克鲁利的光彩和自得与那个哥本哈根最后的悲惨早晨如此不同，这抚慰了亚茨拉菲尔的灵魂。亚茨拉菲尔沉浸在他每一个微笑和夸张的动作之中，看着那双金褐色的眼睛兴高采烈地环视着人群。他保持着距离，从未试图靠近。

他从未预想到，在一次演出之后例行公事的应酬间，克鲁利会礼貌地碰碰他的肩膀，冲他微笑，他们的眼睛对视。

“我每晚都能在这儿看见你，”克鲁利说。他戴着丝绸领结，穿着高腰燕尾服，双手裹着精致如游丝的手套。“认为你是为我而来是不是抬举我自己了？”(1)

亚茨拉菲尔结结巴巴地说了一通克鲁利弹琴的天赋和表演的才华，然后找了个借口离开了聚会。

两天之后他又回来了，仿佛一只鱼钩勾住了他的喉咙，无情地把他拖回原点。这一次，当他感觉到有人走到他身边时空气的颤抖时，他至少有了一点准备。

“菲尔，”不得不介绍自己时，亚茨拉菲尔说道。这个假名让他很不舒服，但它不会让人觉得奇怪，不会引起任何质疑。“你作曲吗？”他继续说道，尽量不盯着克鲁利看，尽量不让自己与灵魂一样饥饿的眼睛把他吞没。“我是说，你自己的作品？”

“一个音符都没有，”克鲁利笑着回答。“我喜欢演奏，但我骨子里似乎没有原创的旋律。幸亏别人的天才让我用之不竭。你听过胡梅尔的演奏吗？”(2)

“我承认我没有。”

“你必须去听听！”他从未见过克鲁利如此神采奕奕、毫无负担。这是催眠的，让他痴迷，美得让他绝望。“实际上，我有个朋友邀请我去看一场几天后的小型演出。或许你愿意和我一起去？”

亚茨拉菲尔能感到自己开始脸红、开始犹豫不决，能感觉到自己又在睁着眼睛走向灾难。尽管如此，他还是说道：“我乐意之至。”

* * *

这一次，在克鲁利吻他之前，他就知道这会发生了；他读懂了他的双手和脸上神情所传递的信号：那双蜜棕色的眼睛在他的嘴唇、脸颊和喉咙之间逡巡。他本想找个方法让他们维持距离，但他拖得太久了，拖得太晚了，总是想着再多与他相处一个晚上。有一晚，他们准备互道晚安，亚茨拉菲尔拿过帽子和手套，准备离开克鲁利的公寓；就在这时，克鲁利抓住了他的手腕，然后搂过他的腰，用指尖柔和地划过他的下颌，最后带着期待微微屏住呼吸，俯身去吻住他的嘴唇。

亚茨拉菲尔是想要把他推开的；他会当着所有圣体 (3) 的面起誓，他本想立刻结束这一切，哪怕知道这会给克鲁利带来多大痛苦。

但他想起了西西里，想起石块间那只冰冷的手，想起了哥本哈根，想起克鲁利泪流满面地吻着他的手掌，想起了五千年的友谊和被人 _所知_ 的心安。和克鲁利在一起才几个星期，而色彩重新回到了这个世界，暖意又重新进入亚茨拉菲尔的血管。这种肉体上的亲密无疑只是他真正渴望的东西的一个乏善可陈的替代品，但他是如此地被孤独撕扯、因为绝望而四分五裂，以至于他发现自己把克鲁利拉得更近了，欣然屈服于他急切的拥抱。

这是个错误，当然了；这当然是个错误。但克鲁利的头发在他的指间仿佛丝绸，克鲁利的嘴唇在他的皮肤上感觉温暖而渴求；无论亚茨拉菲尔怎么说服自己，事实是他 _喜欢_ 这样，喜欢克鲁利像这样说出他以前从未大声说出过的那些恳切的话语，他们像这样在彼此耳边粗重地呼吸，这个他的人类形体可以像这样完全地把自己托付给他。

事实是他发现自己希望后来躺在他身边的是 _真的_ 克鲁利，在他的脖颈边低声喃喃着什么，手指膜拜似地抚过他的胸腹。希望那双眼睛像它们所应该是的那样金黄而闪烁，希望他的笑容能够具有他们一起度过的每个世纪的重量，希望克鲁利能叫他 _天使_ ，能叫他的真名。希望他们在很久、很久以前就能够这样做。

他不知道事到如今他们是否还有机会，还是说这微弱的回声是他唯一的希望。

* * *

这么长时间以来，亚茨拉菲尔第一次几乎可以说自己是幸福的。维也纳像新世纪皇冠上的宝石一样闪闪发光。这里的人类为他们的音乐和艺术中的美和超越而奋斗，尽管生活中总有丑恶的一面，但人们很容易相信，他们正在向上发展，事情会变得更好。亚茨拉菲尔悲痛地看到，那些以一种越轨的方式去生活、去爱的人所遭受了怎样的后果，但是——有些人可能会说是奇迹般地——他自己与克鲁利的关系从未引起过多的注意，而与生活在地狱的怒火中相比，这都不算什么了。

时间以度年如日的速度流逝，这是一种人类单纯的快乐与单纯的希望的轻松节奏。他甚至学会了偶尔睡上一觉，克鲁利躺在他身边，而剩下的时间里，他就安静地躺在床上，除了克鲁利的温暖和他懒散的心跳，什么都不想。

“我会和你结婚，你知道的，”克鲁利有一次贴着亚茨拉菲尔的皮肤说道，声音轻得像一阵呼吸，“如果允许我们这样的人结婚的话。”

亚茨拉菲尔的胸膛里边有什么东西揪住了、碎裂了，让他几乎发出一声抽泣。克鲁利把他抱进怀里，低声安慰着他；或许这就足够了，要不是他呼唤亚茨拉菲尔用的是一个听上去一年比一年虚假的化名，提醒着他这一切都不算真实。

拿破仑在1805年攻下维也纳，而这件事都不值得人们在家书里提及；这座城市更愿意礼貌地对待这些侵略者，士兵们则认为这场战斗是不战而败了，因此最好干脆避免。尽管如此，这件事还是让亚茨拉菲尔从他的幻景中惊醒，迫使他关注欧洲大陆的变化。他不太喜欢他所看到的，尤其是因为他感到越来越确定，马上他就会接到介入调解的命令。这么想很蠢，他想道，一边以一种新的热情阅读报纸、更仔细地旁听着沙龙里的想法；这些零零碎碎的战争都是关于领土、政治和权力的。它们都是彻头彻尾的人类行径，与天堂或地狱毫不相干。他希望这一次，也许上界和下界不会再插手了。

他的希望落了空。来的是一封写在象牙纸上的信，印有一对精致翅膀的水印和做成两扇大门形状的印章。他要去伦敦，帮助他们打仗，即便英国在特拉法加的胜利表明他们没有外援也能做得相当不错。对于为什么是这一边被选中而不是另一边，则没有任何解释。或许，亚茨拉菲尔苦涩地想，加百列对神圣罗马帝国的削弱恨之入骨；他一直认为这是他的功劳。

至少这意味着能把克鲁利从这个动荡的大陆上带走，但在这儿他遇到了障碍。

“ _伦敦_ ？”克鲁利质问道，嗓音完美地混合了怀疑和困惑，“我们干什么要搬到伦敦去？”

“你不想换个环境吗？我是说，既然世界上发生了这么多事——”

克鲁利摇了摇头，半是笑着，半是恼怒。他越过他们的早餐桌，握住亚茨拉菲尔的手。

“你担心得太多了。法国人没有理由在这里闹得不愉快。我们没事的。”

“是我家里的事，”亚茨拉菲尔脱口而出。

克鲁利眨了眨眼，神情从揶揄变成了担忧与深深的同情，让亚茨拉菲尔的舌尖因为那个谎言而灼烧起来。

“你还有他们的消息？在这么久以后？”

（这当中有个故事，是亚茨拉菲尔编造出来的，只是为了不用谈论他虚构的过去；但当他说着他在家里是多么不合群、他现在多么不想和家人联系、他那根本不存在的家长又是多么专横的时候，他莫名其妙地察觉这些有一半都是真相。）

“遗产上有个小问题，”亚茨拉菲尔说道，搜肠刮肚地寻找一个借口。“有——有一处房产在伦敦。”

“好吧，如果你需要去处理一下，当然可以，但我们没什么必要搬走——”

“那对我来说挺重要的。”亚茨拉菲尔把手从克鲁利的手中拿开，眼睛转向桌布以掩饰他的羞愧。他每天都对克鲁利撒谎，在某种意义上；无论是对他的假名做出回应，或回避一些完全正常的问题。这从没有变得容易起来。“我一直希望……呃，我希望在那儿开一家书店，你知道，但他们不允许——”

“一家书店？”克鲁利哼了一声，“你想做生意？ _你_ ？”

“这就是我想要的一切，”亚茨拉菲尔对着他的餐巾说道，声音因为谎言背后的那个真相而低了下来。

书店甚至是克鲁利的主意，起因是那时亚茨拉菲尔在兴致勃勃地收集莎士比亚的对开本，并且抱怨找不着合适的地方来存放它们。亚茨拉菲尔一开始对这个建议嗤之以鼻，他知道天堂肯定不会允许这样的放纵；但他时不时地就会考虑一番，随着时间的推移，他越来越喜欢这个想法了。哪怕在他失去了克鲁利、一切都开始瓦解之后，他还是发现自己一直在想着拥有一个真正 _属于他_ 的地方，一个他能够不断回去、能够保护自己珍爱的东西不受伤害的地方。

事到如今，他绝不会动去追求这个梦想的念头，如果这意味着要离开克鲁利；但他别无选择了：他必须去伦敦，而且他不知道会是一年还是十年。

 _我会因此而失去他_ ，亚茨拉菲尔平静而绝望地想， _他甚至不会明白为什么——_

克鲁利从桌子的另一边挪到亚茨拉菲尔伸手可及的地方，椅子在地板上擦过。他的指背拂过亚茨拉菲尔的脸颊。克鲁利发出一声叹息，带着沮丧，但同时也带着同样的喜爱。

“让我考虑一下，”克鲁利说。他凑了过去，啄了一下亚茨拉菲尔的嘴角，在亚茨拉菲尔来得及做出反应之前就站起身来。“这只是……太突然了。给我点时间，好吗？”

亚茨拉菲尔盯着他走出房间，双手用力握在一起，用力到他必须强迫它们放松下来；他感到一丝希望在微弱地闪烁。

一个星期之后，那希望燃成了令他喘不上气的火焰，因为克鲁利带着柔和的微笑，漫不经心地说道：“我想我可以找时间给那些英国的音乐爱好者们展示一下他们都错过了什么。”

* * *

_伦敦，1806_

当然，后来亚茨拉菲尔不得不真的去伦敦找一处房产，把来龙去脉处理得与他讲的故事相符，最后发现这比他预想的还要难一些。他先离开了，让克鲁利留在维也纳处理他们的事务，希望他自己有足够的时间安排妥当。在找到了一个不错的小地方之后，亚茨拉菲尔松了一口气；那个地方坐落在有剧院、音乐厅和日复一日的活力的苏活区，既然那儿可能算不上城中最上流的地区，好吧，他觉得克鲁利可能会挺喜欢它邋遢的街角。

他们在圣詹姆斯公园旁边租了一套公寓。克鲁利抱怨天气不好（维也纳在这方面也没好多少，至少亚茨拉菲尔这么觉得），但他对伦敦的社交生活挺满意的，尽管他的英语一开始有些笨拙。听到他磕磕绊绊地说着一门他曾经说得比莎士比亚和马洛还要流利的语言，让人感觉很怪。

如果他在他们来后的进步神速，一直到只有口音会暴露他，呃，那肯定是克鲁利的才智在运作，没有什么奇迹。

书店很小，但足以满足亚茨拉菲尔的需要。他喜欢阳光透过玻璃天窗，驱散英国冬天的黑暗。他把他的书和文件从几十年前他放着的几处地方带回来——这里一间安静的孤单的阁楼上的箱子，那里一家酒馆地窖里的保险箱。 打开它们就像认出老朋友，记起他几乎已经忘记的面孔。

回忆并不都是美好的。哥本哈根的那些预言书如同无声的谴责。还有一些来自几个世纪之前的纪念品，他根本不该有的东西，任何眼睛够尖的人看到都会皱起眉头。克鲁利的眼睛够尖了，而且从来不怕问问题。亚茨拉菲尔让工人们为他盖了一个小房间，一个衣橱大小，并把它的入口藏在一个书架后面；而那里就是他存放那些他既无法舍弃也不能冒险让克鲁利看到的东西的地方。

书店刚开张的那天，亚茨拉菲尔才后知后觉地意识到他计划中的缺陷：人们真的想要 _买走_ 他珍贵的书籍。到了午饭时间他都快精神错乱了，然后门边的铃铛一阵作响，克鲁利微笑着走了进来，带着一束红玫瑰和一小盒巧克力。

“所以做一位优秀文学书籍的供应商感觉如何？”克鲁利问道，咧嘴笑了起来，看着亚茨拉菲尔怒气冲冲的样子，双眼闪烁着揶揄的光芒。“我很确信你已经卖掉了一半的收藏。”

亚茨拉菲尔瞪着他，但在克鲁利像他们刚见面时那样恳切而充满希望地把花递给他时，他很难假装生气。

“你应该在这儿放一架钢琴，”他在几分钟后说道，此时亚茨拉菲尔已经把玫瑰装进一个花瓶，带他参观了一圈书店，“这里正好有位置放它。”

“为什么我要把一架钢琴放在书店里，亲爱的？”

“当然是让我弹。如果你以后要待在这儿，我最好也安顿好自己。”

三天之后，亚茨拉菲尔让人送来一架小小的三角钢琴，它的深色木质表面光洁如镜，象牙琴键像珍珠一样闪光。配套的琴凳上垫着红色的天鹅绒垫，桃花心木的凳腿上刻着盘绕的蛇，在座位下面露出它们精明的脸。亚茨拉菲尔自己并没有演奏音乐的天赋，但当他按下琴键时，它们发出的完美清脆的声音让他露出了微笑。

他在琴盖下面留下一枝红玫瑰。

* * *

五年来，亚茨拉菲尔做了天堂要他做的每一件事。他从没这么拼命工作过。只要他接到命令，他马上去引导政治家和将军，为船只祝福，为士兵祈祷。有些时候很难向克鲁利解释他去了哪儿，他艰难地撒着谎，就像在松软的土地上用铺路砖隔开他们共同的生活。但亚茨拉菲尔做了他分内的事，注视着大英帝国逐日扩张。

所以，当加百列和圣德芬脸上挂着假笑、眼神充满不以为然地走进书店时，他只感到很不公平。克鲁利正在演奏贝多芬知名的欢快奏鸣曲，但他看见亚茨拉菲尔变得紧张；他的手指立刻慢了下来，钢琴陷入沉默。他转过头去看着来客，而亚茨拉菲尔赶紧走向前去，极力想避免灾难发生，害怕说不定为时已晚。

“加百列！真是个惊喜！我——实际上，我正准备出门——您不介意我们边走边谈吧？”

加百利瞟了一眼克鲁利，冲着钢琴蹙起眉头；亚茨拉菲尔看见了他眼中毋庸置疑的轻蔑，这让他的心脏在胸膛中冻住了。

但加百列露出了他那种过分夸张的笑容，然后说：“没问题，亚茨拉菲尔，带路吧。”

克鲁利开始站起身；亚茨拉菲尔挥手让他坐下，不敢直视他的眼睛。

“你能帮我看一下店吗？”他恳求道，用颤抖的手指从架子上抓过他的外套和帽子。“不会很久的。”

即使不看克鲁利，他也能感受到他的紧张，知道他的目光肯定在三个人之间来回寻找着答案，想知道亚茨拉菲尔为什么如此不安。

“你确定吗？”他问道，他的元音带上了口音，暴露了他的担忧。

“当然，”亚茨拉菲尔回答，挤出一个笑容，然后把两位不速之客领出了门，带到街上。

“两位有何贵——”

“别说废话了，亚茨拉菲尔，”加百列说，脸上的微笑消失了。“你知道我们来这儿是为什么。”

装傻很危险，但揣测加百列已经知道了什么可能更危险。

“恐怕我不知道，”亚茨拉菲尔回答道，努力做出一派他以前遇上这种事时的那种礼貌的忧心忡忡。“是我的工作有什么问题吗？我以为一切都进展得不错——”

“对，对，你是难得尽了职责。”加百列的表情很严厉，“就因为这个你没惹上更多麻烦。你真的觉得我们没注意到你在和一位人类深交吗？”

 _人类，_ 亚茨拉菲尔想道，不知道自己是松了一口气还是感到恼怒。 _不是恶魔了，那么。你没认出他。你不认识他。_

“我不觉得有什么问题，”他假装鼓起勇气说，“如果没有对我在地球上的工作产生影响——”

“你忘记拿非利人 (4) 了？”圣德芬厉声说，瞪了他一眼。他对消灭那些人类和天使的混血儿有一种特别的兴趣，亚茨拉菲尔想起来了。

“说真的，圣德芬，”他叫道，“如果那是您在担心的，您得多了解点人类生物学，我能向您 _保证_ 那不是一个问题——”

“ _真正的_ 问题是，”加百列不依不挠地打断了他，“你的行为就像你是 _他们中的一个_ 了，亚茨拉菲尔。你的这座房子，这座藏书室——”

“实际上是一家书店，我通过它把正义的典籍传给人类——”

“——不管你叫它什么，我不管！”加百列呵斥道，做手势让他闭嘴。“天使有这么多 _财产_ 、这么多 _牵挂_ 是不正当的。”

“融入他们是必要的，”亚茨拉菲尔争辩道，知道他肯定会败下阵来，但他不得不尝试，“要是有谁没有过去、没有根基，他们会觉得奇怪的。他们会不信任我。开了书店之后我发现引导他们变得一天比一天容易了——”

“借口够多了，”加百列怒视着他，双眼几乎在燃烧。“说实在的，亚茨拉菲尔，我觉得你在这儿待得太久了。我想要召回你。”

一阵令人窒息的寒意从亚茨拉菲尔的胸中涌向四肢。

“然而，”加百列继续说，“你在这儿的工作 _确实_ 做得不错。既然你似乎的确有和人类相处的天赋，我们最好加以利用。”

亚茨拉菲尔的嘴唇因为恐惧几乎麻木了。他感觉不到自己的手指。

“您——您是什么意思？”

“我们在格拉斯哥找到了一个非常聪明的年轻人，潜力很大。有正确的引导，他日后能成为圣徒。他刚被雇用为传教士。他几天内会来到伦敦，准备坐船去几内亚。你和他一起去。”

亚茨拉菲尔吞咽了两次才能开口说话。

“要多久？”

“噢，要看情况，”加百列说，“要看确保他的灵魂属于我们需要多久。或许是他的一辈子，谁知道呢？”

亚茨拉菲尔想在他的眼神中找到恶意和怨恨，但他看见的只是他一直以来所看到的：加百列觉得他勉强合格，需要持续的微观管控。他不会想到这是否会伤害亚茨拉菲尔，不会理解这么做是否会摧毁什么。他看见的是一位天使，逐渐变得太安逸、太懒散，而为了解决这个问题，他把亚茨拉菲尔用力丢到别的地方，并且认为自己是个宽宏大量的上司。

但这还是一样残忍。

“我——”亚茨拉菲尔硬撑着说道，努力不让自己哽咽，“我需要一点时间去——准备一下——”

“五天之后开船，亚茨拉菲尔，”加百列抛出这句话，就像铡刀最终砍下，“准时上船。”他警告地往身后的书店瞥了一眼。“一个人去。”

* * *

这没有办法解释，没有够用的借口。他跌跌撞撞地回到书店的那一刻，克鲁利一跃而起，开始疯狂地问问题，而亚茨拉菲尔感到一切都破碎了。如果他一言不发地离开，他会给克鲁利带来无法忍受的伤害，但告诉他真相会毁了他。他无法向他解释要是加百列相信亚茨拉菲尔需要一个额外的刺激，他会毫无顾虑地杀了克鲁利。他没法抹去克鲁利的记忆，哪怕克鲁利想要这么做，哪怕克鲁利允许他这么做——已经十年过去了，克鲁利的生活已经与他纠缠得太多了。放任他自己陷入这样的联系是愚蠢、自私而且极端不负责任的，现在克鲁利要为此而痛苦了，而他甚至不能告诉他为什么。

于是他小心翼翼地用半真半假、躲躲闪闪的措辞努力解释；克鲁利的不快变成了难以置信，最后变成了愤怒。

“你别开玩笑了！你疯了！”他怒吼道，“传教士？ _你_ ？就这样——早上醒来突然就决定——？”他太激动了，差点撞到书架上，不得不伸出一只手来扶住自己，“告诉我到底发生了什么事！那些人是谁？他们要干什么？他们为什么叫你——”

“别，”亚茨拉菲尔恳求道，因为如果他听到克鲁利在此时此地叫出他的真名他会 _碎掉_ ，可能永远也拼不回去，“求你了，亲爱的，我知道这很难——”

“这不是 _难_ ，这是 _不可理喻_ ！”克鲁利在他周围走来走去，双拳紧握在身体两边。“我一直都知道你有秘密，有些事情你瞒着我，但到了现在你肯定已经 _信任_ 我——”

“这不是信任的问题，”亚茨拉菲尔喃喃道，因为克鲁利的盛怒背后的痛苦而闭上眼睛，“我必须要走。我解释不了。没有什么能说的了。”

他等着；并不让他惊讶的是，接下来他听到门被打开，然后砰的一声关上。

* * *

接下来的五天，没有安慰，没有好转。克鲁利在愤怒的质问和绝望的恳求之间摇摆。在亚茨拉菲尔匆忙关掉店铺、收拾行李的过程中，他逐渐变得苍白而憔悴。他们分床睡——即便亚茨拉菲尔并没有真的睡着，而且这一次他认为克鲁利也没有——并且一言不发地进餐，不然他们中的一个就会最终从餐桌边愤然跑开。

最后一天是最糟糕的。克鲁利抛弃了所有装出来的镇定、抛弃了所有尊严，乞求亚茨拉菲尔留下来，仿佛在乞求自己的性命。亚茨拉菲尔不得不离开他们的公寓，逃去书店，坐在被布盖上的钢琴旁度过了整个夜晚，双眼空空地盯着排满书籍的墙壁。

天还没亮时，他就到了码头，寒冷的、半明半晦的光线使一切看上去像是同一种沉闷的颜色。两个水手把他的箱子搬上了船，而亚茨拉菲尔在舷梯上站了一会，看着那些雾蒙蒙的货栈，仿佛在等待，虽然他不知道他在等待什么。

然后他知道了，当一辆马车从一条小径中冲出来，几乎就停在他面前的时候。克鲁利在他跟前几乎跌倒，在亚茨拉菲尔来得及开口之前抱住了他，而他做不到，做不到，他不能忍受克鲁利再次开始恳求他……

但克鲁利只是把他搂得更紧，把脸埋进亚茨拉菲尔的颈边，肩膀颤抖。

“我会在这里，”他说，声音和亚茨拉菲尔的心一样破碎。“我会等着。不管要多久——一定要回到我身边来，求你。我就在这儿等着。我会保证你的书不会有事。一定——”

亚茨拉菲尔捧住克鲁利的脸，让他抬起头，然后用吻堵住了他的话，因为他甚至猜不出自己什么时候能够回来，但他不能撒谎，至少这一次不能，现在不能。

“我会写信给你，”他转而承诺道，嗓音因为痛苦而变得虚弱。克鲁利干涩地苦笑了一声。“我会的。”

“我知道你会的，”克鲁利低声说，闭上眼睛，让他们的额头相碰。“我会回信的。等你回来，我就在这里等你。”

亚茨拉菲尔最后一次吻他，尝到他们俩的泪水混合的咸味；然后他挣脱了怀抱，登上了船。他让他们直接把他带到船舱；他做不到站在甲板上看着克鲁利望着他离开。

* * *

那位传教士热切而坚定，但他没有任何能脱颖而出的特质，没什么能佐证天堂对他的垂青。亚茨拉菲尔一直坚信这个星球上每个灵魂都很重要，因此他恨自己这么想；但至少恨自己要好过恨一个错不在他的人。

恨自己至少要好过这样的想法：可以让这位传教士过早地死于某种热带疾病吗？他当然会直接进入天国之门，连加百列也不能抱怨这一点。

但亚茨拉菲尔保护着他、引领着他，而岁月悄然流逝。

他给克鲁利写信。他不可能经常写信，因为他们徒步穿越几英里无路的丛林，纸张和墨水是稀缺资源；但他一有机会就写信，并确保他的信件总能奇迹般地到达伦敦。

克鲁利的回信没那么频繁——或者更确切地说，是亚茨拉菲尔收到他的回信没那么多。他不知道这是否是克鲁利的决定，或者是它们中的大多数被寄丢了，虽然他怀疑是后者，因为他收到的那些信中经常谈及一些话题，就好像克鲁利之前曾提起过一样。他把那些送到他手上的信珍藏起来。有时，他收到的一些信中克鲁利没法控制自己，把自己的心都倾注在纸上；这让他哭泣。克鲁利再也没有乞求亚茨拉菲尔回来，再也没有，但他不需要那么做：它就在那里，在每一行、每一个字、每一个墨点中间。

亚茨拉菲尔给他写下他们目前的工作，他们遇到的人，那些奇异的异域植物和动物，还有音乐。他不敢敞开心扉。他不敢写 _我想念你，我想念你就像我身体的一部分被割了下来，噢，到我这儿来，到我这儿来吧，我亲爱的，至少那样我们就可以一起流亡——_

而岁月悄然流逝。

在一段太长的时间里，克鲁利没有来信，而亚茨拉菲尔试着不去担心。他们在地形险峻的地区待了超过六个月；或许邮件只是没有寄到。在白色的帆布帐篷下躺着，彻夜难眠，听着丛林里永无止境的嘈杂声响，他痛苦地想着，克鲁利是不是终于厌倦了等待他，是不是已经继续了他的生活。他知道，如果他真的爱他，他应该希望这样。他应该祈祷克鲁利已经从亚茨拉菲尔给他留下的可怕创伤中痊愈。应该祈祷他现在甚至可能爱上别人。

他尽力了，他真的尽力了。

两年没有克鲁利的消息了。自从亚茨拉菲尔离开英格兰，已经过去了十五年。他不由自主地想要暂时逃离自己的职责，展开翅膀飞回伦敦，搞清楚之后就回来——

然后传教士染上了一种徘徊不去的恶疾，连亚茨拉菲尔似乎都无法治愈。不管他自己自私的心是怎么想的，他还是拼命试着挽救这个男人的生命，让他比当地人所预计的多活了几个月。到头来，他还是死了；他用最后一口气感谢了亚茨拉菲尔，而亚茨拉菲尔崩溃了，抽泣了一日一夜。

他终于开始拆除营地时，那个信封出现在他的旅行工具包里。是嘉奖书，信封上镀着一颗金星。传教士去了他该去的地方；而他的死，亚茨拉菲尔带着震惊、愤怒和一种无比疲惫的领悟读道，是决定好的。一切都完全按计划进行。亚茨拉菲尔的表现堪称典范。

不再有更多指令被传达下来，不再有人警告他远离伦敦。于是亚茨拉菲尔奔去海岸，搭上了他找到的第一艘能带他回家的船。

他回去得太晚了；在他沉重的双腿将他带到克鲁利的墓前时，他甚至感觉不到一丝意外。那场流行病在两年前席卷了整个城市。亚茨拉菲尔在他离开之前保佑了克鲁利，保护他、让他长寿，但那个凄惨的冬季，瘟疫肯定亲自在街上游荡，肯定争取到了她应得的东西、取走了她要取走的生命。

书店一如他离开时，虽然积起了灰；除了钢琴显然还没有走调，一直有人弹奏。亚茨拉菲尔想过放弃这个地方，就此远走高飞，但他做不到，因为克鲁利的回音依然在每个角落作响。因为克鲁利一直在替他看守这个地方。

重新营业几个月之后，他收到了几个包裹，里面是克鲁利的东西，至少是那些克鲁利觉得值得留给他的东西。

其中一个箱子里装满了亚茨拉菲尔的信，每一封都因为不断的重读而起了皱。但还有更珍贵的：克鲁利保存了每一封他自己写的信的副本，每一封，远远多于亚茨拉菲尔实际收到过的数量。

他读了几天；读完之后，他回头重新开始。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：
> 
> *“深交”即fraternizing
> 
> (1) 原文为Dare I flatter myself that you come for me? 这句我怎么都翻不出来……
> 
> (2) 胡梅尔（Hummel）：约翰·尼波默克·胡梅尔（Johann Nepomuk Hummel），当时奥地利著名的作曲家、钢琴家。
> 
> (3) 圣体（the Host）：即圣餐饼，基督教圣餐礼等宗教仪式中代表耶稣躯体的祭品。 
> 
> (4) 拿非利人（the Nephilim）：指天使与人类交合的后代。


	4. Chapter 4

亚茨拉菲尔了解自己的弱点，自己的罪恶。他知道他要很久才能做出改变。他现在知道，他可能变得贪婪而索求无度，因为自私而变得目光短浅。

但这么多年的折磨过后，哪怕是他也学到了教训。

1863年，他在南卡罗莱纳找到了克鲁利；那时联邦军队准备行军，而他颓坐在金麒麟 (1) 之间。亚茨拉菲尔盯着他看了很久，看着他锈红色的头发映着与他眼睛曾经的颜色如此相似的黄色花朵，然后从他身边经过，没有让克鲁利看见自己。他摘了一束金色的花，它的茎杆在他手里轻轻摇晃。

1897年，当他在阿尔加维 (2) 找到克鲁利时，他宽绰的花园里金穗花在墙边开放，而他坐在一棵树下读书，他舒适的宅邸显得富有而惬意。接着亚茨拉菲尔听见克鲁利笑了起来，看见他灵活的手指迅捷地翻过一页；于是挪开步子变得更难。他在夜幕的隐蔽下回来，剪下几枝星光般闪烁的金穗，然后望着百叶窗后的灯光微微闪烁了几个小时，直到它最终熄灭。

1917年，他在伊珀尔 (3) 找到了克鲁利；此时他还几乎是个男孩，而已经为时已晚：他中了枪，被抛弃在泥泞中等死。这儿没有花，除了这场即将结束一切战役的战役所缔造的噩梦以外，什么都没有。亚茨拉菲尔试图治愈他，但他已经无力回天；他的灵魂几乎不再依附于他尘世的肉体。于是他只好抱着他，把这个有着克鲁利脸庞的孩子拥在怀里，为他安静而无人注意的死抽泣。

那儿没有花，但在那之后，白骨般的十字架一排排地竖立起来；亚茨拉菲尔回到那里，采下他墓边长起的罂粟。

* * *

_伦敦，1941年_

情报局的那位女人来找他，但他拒绝了她。光是想想她那猫追老鼠的游戏就让他感到疲惫。对伦敦的闪袭不断；每晚他锁好书店，穿过灯火管制期间的黑暗，尽力加固避难所、把被落在后面的人引去安全的地方。有一次，一颗炸弹就在他的脚边爆炸，那么近，却只是让他被割伤、擦伤了几处。

他不会说他 _想要_ 被去实体化。时至今日，他不知道自己在天堂里还能干些什么了。但在过去的这个世纪里，一种沉重、空虚和麻木逐渐侵袭了他。他陷入沉默与孤独，只有在撞见克鲁利最近的一次生命时才会开始颤栗；而在错过每次机会之后，他又会把自己塞回那个躯壳。有一部分的他已经束手无策，不知道该如何做出选择，不知道他在这儿到底还有什么意义。

罗斯·蒙哥马利心意已决，他必须对付一下她。他用了一个相当强效的奇迹才让她相信她从未听说过他，这给他争取了几周的时间；然后她又来了，好像一只循着果酱气息而来的马蜂。

紧随其后的，是一阵敲门声，接着是一顶宽檐帽下面的那双蜜棕色的眼睛，一派迷人的笑容，一张没有皱纹的年轻的脸。他的怀里抱着一捧白色的郁金香（他过后解释道那是一个伪装，一个不致引起怀疑的敲响书店门的借口）。罗斯·蒙哥马利的身份不是表面上的那样，克鲁利说，带着柔和的口音，语调明显带着苏格兰人的抑扬顿挫；她自己其实是纳粹间谍团伙的一员，是用来引诱不加戒备的猎物上钩的鱼饵。而他呢，则是特工处 _善意_ (4) 的一员，前来确保可怜的菲尔先生不会上当受骗。

如果是别人，亚茨拉菲尔会当着他们的面关上门，然后移民去澳大利亚直到战争结束。但这是克鲁利，因为自己荒唐的解释而几乎笑出声的克鲁利，真心实意地担心这位书商会被骗却还试图掩饰的克鲁利，微微皱起眉头打量着书店仿佛似曾相识的克鲁利。克鲁利，快活而美丽，热切而好奇，流星般耀眼地落入亚茨拉菲尔的生活。

亚茨拉菲尔让他进门。给他倒了一杯。同意帮他一把。就这样，他想道，绝望、自私、痛苦地想道。就这样，就这样短暂地见一次面。克鲁利没有理由再待下去，只要亚茨拉菲尔不给他一个理由。克鲁利把那束郁金香递给他（“好让这件事看起来更像真的”），而亚茨拉菲尔任由他们的手指互相擦过只一瞬间，接着颤抖起来。

一切进展顺利。有克鲁利的支援，那几位纳粹在试图掀起反叛时被射杀；亚茨拉菲尔发现自己并不因他们的死而内疚。克鲁利没有受伤，虽然他本该受伤的，因为罗斯的确用手枪瞄准了他，并开了火。枪奇迹般地出了故障，在她手里爆炸了；克鲁利在她能喊出声之前就撂倒了她。

那几本书甚至都没什么损坏，克鲁利动作夸张地把它们递给他，微笑着，然后提议载亚茨拉菲尔一程。他的车有些年头了，至少是十五年前的款式，但在那时显然是辆豪车；克鲁利把它保养得很好，仿佛它是一位他深爱的朋友般照料着它。一辆1926年的宾利，他问起时克鲁利解释道，眼睛亮了起来，露出了骄傲的微笑。亚茨拉菲尔肯定猜不到他做了什么才搞到这辆车的，喔，这车可是来历不凡……

“它很美，”亚茨拉菲尔说，他从来不喜欢这些现代装置和它们喷烟的引擎，但他对克鲁利所爱的一切都爱屋及乌，情不自禁。“我从没见过这样的车。”

一切结束得太快了。克鲁利带亚茨拉菲尔走到书店门口，然后犹豫了一阵；有一瞬间……

有那么一瞬间，亚茨拉菲尔渴望着接下来会发生的事；他很清楚，如果他允许的话，接下来会发生什么。

但他只是轻快地转过身，然后说，“与你合作很愉快，克鲁利先生。祝你今后工作顺利。”

“噢。对。”或许克鲁利的嗓音里有一丝失望。或许他只是对亚茨拉菲尔的猝然告别感到惊讶。“你也是，菲尔先生。希望能在这场烂摊子结束之后见到你。”

几周之后，他又回来了。亚茨拉菲尔锁上了门，假装自己不在。克鲁利之后又回来了三次，然后他放弃了，或者是去了别的地方参战。亚茨拉菲尔发觉自己的手再次伸向那个装信的箱子，那些信纸由于久远的时间和不断的取阅而变得棕黄僵硬；但他缩回了手，重新开始夜巡，尽力保护着一切。

* * *

_伦敦，1967年_

但克鲁利又来了一次，在几十年之后。他老了，变得太瘦，颧骨显得突出而憔悴，似乎只能再活几个月。他在一天快结束时走进书店，沉默地站在那儿，直到亚茨拉菲尔抬起眼睛，认出了他。

“你知道吗，”克鲁利说，他的嗓音嘶哑，和他躯体的其他部分一样因疾病而虚弱，“不知道为什么，我没有感到惊讶。”

“是吗？”亚茨拉菲尔低声说道，恐惧让他甚至没法装作不认识他。

“不惊讶还能在这里找到你，”克鲁利解释道，他的口音已经消失，尽管还能听出一丝高地的痕迹，“看上去一点也没有变老。”

“我——”

克鲁利开始咳嗽，别过头，从口袋里掏出手帕捂住嘴，直到他缓过来。

“一直都知道你有点古怪，”能再次说话之后，他继续道。“我一直在梦见你，你知道吗？自从我们见面以后。”

亚茨拉菲尔沉默地坐着，悲恸而悔恨。克鲁利抬眼看向他的脸，然后叹了口气。

“现在都不重要了，”他粗哑地说，“问题在于，我没有多少时间了。”

“我知道。对不起。”

克鲁利耸耸肩，别开视线。

“我只是想知道，是我疯了，还是你真的是……不同的。”

亚茨拉菲尔站起身，绕过台面，穿过房间走向克鲁利站着的地方。轻轻地，他捧起克鲁利的脸，注视着刻进他脸上的每一道皱纹中的苦痛。亚茨拉菲尔吸气，呼气，接着疼痛从克鲁利身上消失，让他惊恐地抽了一口气，双眼睁得很大。

“什么——”

“我不能救你，”亚茨拉菲尔喃喃道，这句话的背后是几百年来简单而不堪承受的一切，“但现在不会再痛了，我保证。大限到时，你会走得很轻松。”

克鲁利吞咽了一下，像提线被剪断的木偶一样低下了头，然后抱住了亚茨拉菲尔。而他闻起来一如从前，在这一百五十年的四场人生过后他的气味为什么还能一如从前，为什么他就像是那颗终于回到胸腔的、亚茨拉菲尔自己的心脏？

“谢谢，”克鲁利在他的肩头说道。

漫长如几小时的几分钟，他们就那样站在那儿，接着克鲁利终于抽身，用手背擦去他脸颊上的泪痕，然后说：“是啊。好吧。我最好——”

“一路平安，”亚茨拉菲尔告诉他，感到胸中再次变得空荡，无所适从、无比内疚。

“谢谢，”克鲁利重复道，然后离开。

几乎过去了一整年——克鲁利从来不愿不战而败——亚茨拉菲尔收到了一份出乎他意料的遗赠。是一串车钥匙，以及一小片纸，上面涂写着利物浦一间破败车库的地址，装在棕色的信封里边。

宾利看上去变得更为破旧，不过显然被努力维修保养了几十年。亚茨拉菲尔对车了解不多，但他知道这辆车应该再也发动不了了。他没有车钥匙的使用说明书，也没有收到最终请求，但克鲁利要是想把它当作废品卖掉，是不会将它留给亚茨拉菲尔的。

他回想了一下空袭期间的那个夜晚，克鲁利如此志得意满、在他的陪伴下如此快乐的那个夜晚，它看起来是什么样子。他闭上眼睛，打了个响指；在他再次睁开眼的时候，那车几乎变得崭新，留下的磨损只意味着它曾经被珍爱和照料过。

亚茨拉菲尔不会开车，但这没有关系。他坐进驾驶位，把手放在方向盘上，然后低声说道：“你愿意带我回去吗？”

宾利照做了。

* * *

2008年，在离苏活区还不到半小时路程的地方找到克鲁利的时候，亚茨拉菲尔仿佛是在一级台阶上绊了一跤：他知道它在那儿，但不知怎的把它忘记了。是花店的名字引起了他的注意： _伊甸的礼物_ ；如此昭然，如此叛逆，如此讽刺。他想这可能是随便哪个人类的异想天开，但他一看那个地方就心知肚明了，甚至在他模糊地瞥见窗户后边露出的红发之前。

他想要走开。他却发现自己拉开了门。

他就在那儿：被花所包围，长发扎在身后，但有几绺挣脱出来，挡住了他的眼睛；他正对着手上有点棘手的花束皱眉。亚茨拉菲尔凝视着他，有一瞬间忘记了一切，除了 _这个，此时，此刻_ 。他看着克鲁利咬住嘴唇，看着他灵活的手指那样扎着缎带，看着另一绺红发从他的耳边慵懒地晃过、垂在他的脸颊边上；而亚茨拉菲尔的呼吸堵在了喉口。

他还是能够走开的。克鲁利还没有看到他，他的目光还没有从手上的活计移开。他可以就这样悄悄地看他一眼，然后走开，就让这一瞥留在他的胸口。他 _应该_ 这么做。

然后克鲁利说：“等一下。”在他的所有生命当中，他的嗓音第一次和 _从前_ 是同样的，同样的语言，同样的口音，同样的语调；亚茨拉菲尔无法走开，无法动弹，无法承受这一切。

“你在这里，”他说。

克鲁利抬起头。

* * *

这是个错误，当然了；这当然是个错误。当亚茨拉菲尔意识到他差一点又要开始走上毁掉克鲁利的老路时，他只能逃离。他只能立刻让自己离开，哪怕这意味着要离开书店，哪怕这意味着伤害克鲁利。至少，在这么短的时间里，伤害不会很大，很快就能忘记。

（是吗？递给他那盘蕨的时候，克鲁利的眼神；亚茨拉菲尔当着他的面关上门时，克鲁利的眼神……）

他漫无目的地游荡了很久，春季过去，夏季到来。他越过赤道，季节掉了个头；他在开普敦停了一会，然后去了新西兰，那儿冬季的冰晶四处闪闪发光，山峰顶端的白雪尤为明亮。没有人能在英格兰看到这样壮观的景象，但某些地方这儿出乎意料地感觉像家。

或许太像了一点。克赖斯特彻奇的一条小路上，他路过了一家花店，看起来很像克鲁利的那家，只不过花保存得没有他一半好。在门口的水桶中摆着一些粉色康乃馨。亚茨拉菲尔站在那儿，盯着它们看了很久，没有注意到自己的脸颊已经湿润，直到一滴眼泪从下颏滴了下来，落在他紧握着的拳头上。

* * *

_克赖斯特彻奇，2008_

在他看来，这儿的酒不如法国以前的那种好，但如果酿造季节不出问题，还是可以接受的；至少，他从没有和克鲁利共饮过这儿的酒。并且，目的是不能喝太多，喝到让他自己陷入一片舒适的迷雾就好；不能喝过头，让自己控制不住在他胸中蠢蠢欲动的痛苦。很难把握这种平衡。在这个晚上，他没能把握好。

在喝第二瓶酒时，他感到有人在他身边显现时空气的抖颤。他僵住了，确保自己在抬头前控制住自己的表情。加百列站在他的卡座边上，有点困惑地看着他。

“亚茨拉菲尔，”他说，语调愉快、气势汹汹，带着随意的轻蔑。“你跑到这儿来干什么？我以为你在伦敦。”

他不能当着加百列的面用奇迹给自己醒酒。亚茨拉菲尔小心地吸了一口气，确保自己坐得笔直，没有摇晃，舌头还能清晰地组织音节。

“我想我在那儿待得或许有点太久了，”他说，说出来的话清晰明了，不带含糊。“不想有太多…… _牵挂_ ，你知道。觉得应该来看看世界上的其他地方。”

“这很值得敬佩，当然了，”加百列承认，虽然他的语气暗示了他更希望在实践这样“值得敬佩”的行为之前先征询上级同意。他似乎没有听出 _牵挂_ 这个词里隐藏的挖苦。“不过你得马上回去。 _事情_ 已经落定。”

“事情？”

“那件大事，”加百列带着令人恼火的沾沾自喜说道，“最终决战。 _末日_ ，亚茨拉菲尔。我们拿到了可靠的信息，我们谈话时，敌基督就会降生在地球上。”

亚茨拉菲尔瞪着他，胸中涌起一阵焦虑，涌上他的喉咙，让他几乎喘不上气。

“哈米吉多顿？”他呛道，“现—— _现在_ ？”

“呃，还得等上十年左右，得先等那个男孩长大，当然了。我们得做好战争的准备。但一切都会发生在英格兰，所以我们需要你待在那儿，接下来十一年里你得留意进展。”

“十一年。”不顾加百列在场，亚茨拉菲尔拿起酒杯喝了一大口。“然后……”

加百列对着他皱起眉，眼睛瞥向摆在桌上的酒瓶。

“你为什么在喝 _这个_ ？”他问，蔑视地指向亚茨拉菲尔手中的杯子。

“这是酒，”亚茨拉菲尔回答道，太过震惊，太过绝望，顾不上字斟句酌，“哪怕是你也该知道酒是什么，加百列，他们从挪亚那时候起就有这个了。要我请你一杯吗？”

“我不会用世俗之物玷污——”

“是，是，我知道，”亚茨拉菲尔叹了口气。“你应该找时间试试看。你可能会比你想象的要更喜欢它。”

“我很怀疑。”加百列正用一种奇怪的眼神看着他——不以为然，是的，但同样有些警觉，仿佛不知道对亚茨拉菲尔跟他顶嘴这件事该作何感想，“所以你会尽快回伦敦？”

“我想我会的。”亚茨拉菲尔的心因为这个念头而揪了起来，但他已经开始飞快地思考。世界末日之后，克鲁利会怎么样？他会不会最终变回真实的形态，然后就被推上战场，站在手握剑柄的亚茨拉菲尔对面？或者，他会不会就……和其他人类一样死去？“十一年？我们就剩下这么多时间了？”

“干嘛闷闷不乐，亚茨拉菲尔？这就是我们的最终目的！是抓紧时间争取机会的时候了！”

亚茨拉菲尔放下酒杯。他看着杯中的酒微微晃荡，然后重归平静。他想到花，还有书，还有那双因为他的选择而伤痕累累、裎裸破碎的蜜棕色的眼睛。

“是的，”最终他说道，“或许你说得对。”

* * *

_让爱存留在心中。没有爱的生活就如一座花朵死去的、晦暗的庭园。_

——奥斯卡·王尔德

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：
> 
> *加百列说了一半的话（“我不会用世俗之物玷污——”，原文为“I do not sully the temple of—”），原句是I do not sully the temple of my celestial body with gross matter（“我不会用世俗之物玷污自己神圣的躯体”），这里对语序做出了必要的调整。感谢Lance提供翻译意见:P
> 
> (1) 金麒麟（Goldenrod），一种黄花植物。
> 
> (2) 阿尔加维（Algarve），葡萄牙最南边的一个大区。
> 
> (3) 伊珀尔(Ypres)，位于比利时西部。一战期间协约国军同德军在此交锋三次。
> 
> (4) 善意，即bona fide.

**Author's Note:**

> 作者说：
> 
> （躺下） 呃我太抱歉了，我因为这篇自己心碎了好几次，现在唯一能安慰我的就是把痛苦传播出去。下一个故事将会开始fix things。
> 
> 我会把（写完这个之后剩下的）灵魂出卖给任何写了第三章衍生的摄政时期AU的HE文的人，因为写到那儿我真的开始恨我自己了
> 
> [原作者在Tumblr上](https://seaskystone.tumblr.com/)


End file.
